


less than ideal conditions

by larryandstuff



Series: the Tomlinson-Styles': Where Babies are always welcome [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alright I'm done tagging, Bottom Louis, Cute, Daddy fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Really cute, Riding, Stubborn Louis, Top Harry, but only a tiny bit of smut, daddy larry, married larry, pregnagnt louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandstuff/pseuds/larryandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had always had impeccable timing. So far, Louis had gone into labor with both of their kids in less then ideal conditions, all of which had to do with Louis being stubborn.</p><p>aka.<br/>Louis and Harry have two kids already and Louis is pregnant with their third. This is the story of the day their third baby comes into the world, and of course as always with Larry, this is not a boring story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	less than ideal conditions

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't actually own One Direction, and I can not predict the future so this story is completely fictional, but who knows, one day it might come true... hopefully.

Louis squirmed at the slight feeling of his tummy being poked. Deciding it was too early in the morning to be disturbed, he whined, rolled over, as best he could with his 8-month pregnant belly, and buried himself deeper into the crook of his husband's arm. Louis sighed in relief after a moment as the prodding stopped, only seconds later though little fingers were back to poking at his baby bump. He cracked one eye open and looked down to find the source of his discomfort.  
Maggie, his 5-year-old daughter was staring intently at his exposed stomach, poking it rather harshly and glaring at it as if she was waiting for a response. He was about to open his mouth to ask her just what it was she was doing, when she whispered fiercely. "Now listen here baby! You need to come out of Papa right now." She waited a few seconds before prodding at his stomach again. Louis had both eyes open now and was directing a fond smile toward his eldest child. "Right now Baby, I said right now!" She waited yet again for a few seconds before huffing out a large breath, rolling her eyes, and stomping out of the room.  
He turned his head to the left so that he could face Harry, who had apparently also woken up and was now chuckling to himself. "We have such a peculiar child," Louis whispered to him. "What do you think that was all about?"  
"Hmmm," Harry leaned forward and gave him a sweet peck on his lips. "Well," he began as he brushed Louis' hair off of his forehead and started tracing the shapes that the sun peeking through their curtains left on Louis' face. "I may have told her yesterday that we wouldn't be able to go ice skating until after you had the baby."  
Louis scoffs, "Now why on Earth would you tell her that Harold? I am perfectly capable of going ice skating."  
"Oh my god Lou! Are you serious? You are a week and a half away from having a baby. There's no way you can go ice-skating. You can barley walk around the block without tripping over something, how do you expect to skate?"  
"Harry I am pregnant, not disabled. Also, I'm a grown adult and I can do whatever the hell it is I want. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go get my children ready for a day of ice skating." And with great struggle, Louis rocked himself out of bed rolling onto the balls of his feet and grabbing the nightstand in front of him to steady himself. He shot Harry a look as if to say 'see? Perfectly capable' and wobbled out of the room.  
Harry released a groan of frustration toward his stubborn husband. Rubbing his hands tiredly over his face he flopped back into bed. Realizing this was a losing battle, he decide to enjoy this rare moment of peace and quiet in the Tomlinson-Styles' household. A few minutes later he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked out of the room to begin making breakfast.  
*  
Louis had always had impeccable timing. So far, Louis had gone into labor with both of their kids in less then ideal conditions, all of which had to do with Louis being stubborn.  
Maggie had been an accident. Louis had found out he was pregnant 2 weeks before a tour had started. Afraid that it would be canceled if anyone found out, he kept it a secret.  
Nobody knew until about a month into the tour when Harry found his boyfriend throwing up for the fourth time that week. Harry was less than pleased to find out that Louis was 2 months pregnant, it was probably their biggest fight to date. And of course Louis had been right, Harry's first reaction was to cancel the tour. Louis blatantly refused to let this happen, after all this is why he hid the truth in the first place.  
Long story short, Harry spent every performance of that tour nervously glancing over at his boyfriend to make sure he was ok. In the end Louis went out with a bang, and although heavily advised not to, performed the last show of the tour at the O2 arena only to go into labor right there on stage.  
The second time that Louis got pregnant was also an accident. At the time Louis was 25, two years after Maggie was born. They had been married for a year and all of the boys were starting to settle down, Zayn with a kid and Liam with one on the way. It was time for One Direction to decide where their future lay. They had done fine raising Maggie on the road with them the past couple of years, but with Zayn and Liam's kids three would probably be too much to handle. It was Louis finding out he was pregnant again that made the final decision and the band decided to call it quits.  
They bought a nice big house on the outskirts of London and spent the next few months preparing for the new baby and getting Maggie used to a life outside of a tour bus.  
Yet again, Louis' pride got the best of them all. Louis was around seven months pregnant and Maggie had fallen and hurt herself. Louis had bent down to take care of her when Harry had come nudging him out if the way. Insisting, 'No Louis! I've got this you don't need to over exert yourself." Of course Louis taking this personally, yelled, 'Fuck you Haz! How dare you tell me I can't take care of my own daughter.' Louis had then abruptly bent down and scooped his whimpering daughter up off the ground. In a split second Louis dropped the little girl, who was thankfully caught by Harry, and was doubled over and clutching at his side. He had looked up at Harry with these big wide glistening eyes and had let a pained whimper escape his lips. Needless to say that seven hours and one big scare later they were able to hold their son, Aiden Michael, for the first time.  
*  
As Harry placed a piece of French toast on each plate, a whirl of pink came skipping down the hallway yelling, "Daddyyy" pulling out the 'y' dramatically. She crashed in to Harry's legs and wrapped her little arms around them. He picked her up by her armpits and she immediately situated herself on his hip.  
"What's up Buttercup?" He asked her, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Papa says that we get to go ice skating today even though the baby didn't come out yet."  
"Is that so?" harry asked raising one eyebrow.  
She began nodding her head vigorously, pushing the brown hair that had fallen in her face out of the way. "And we're going to have so much fun," Louis said as he made his way into the kitchen holding Aiden's hand as they slowly made their was down the hall. "Aren't we Bud?" Louis asked the toddler.  
"Skeeting! We go skeeting!" The two year old cheered as he jumped up and down.  
"Uh huh, well you better sit down and eat some breakfast then," Harry said to his children as he set plates down at the table.  
As they started to eat, Louis walked up to Harry and slipped his arms around his waist as best he could. "Haz I've got it all figured out," Louis whispered into his shoulder, "You can skate with Mags and I'll simply walk on the ice with Aiden. He won't be able to stay out for that long anyway."  
"Alright," Harry sighed, happy with the compromise. "Go eat breakfast. I'll help them get situated while you get dressed  
Louis kissed Harry on the lips as he turned his head and murmured, "Thanks Babe." He detached himself from Harry and started to make his way to his room, but not before yelling, "goodbye my loves!! I will see you soon enough too go skating. Be nice for you poor daddy." This left the two kids in fits of giggles as their Papa made his way out of the room.  
"Silly Papa," Aiden laughed.  
Harry rolled his eyes and chucked to himself. 'Silly Papa' was right.  
After Harry had wrestled the two kids into clothes he popped in Aladdin for them and went to go dig up all of their winter gear. It was nearing the end of February yet the weather was still frigid cold and snow still covered the ground. Finding matching gloves, hats, and scarves in their pile of outdoor clothes in the front hall was quite the task. After locating the items that he needed, he went to go check on Louis.  
Louis was just getting his boxers on as Harry walked into the room. Harry immediately strutted over to Louis and wrapped him in a deep loving kiss, a kiss saved only for when the two were alone.  
Louis pulled back and whispered against Harry’s lips, “there’s the good morning I was looking for.” Harry giggled and dropped to his knees. Louis dramatically gasped, “Harry! We can’t do this right now, our kids are right outside the door.”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up Louis! You have such a naughty mind. Of course I’m not going to blow you right this minute. That’s comes later,” he added with a wink. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ bare stomach and smiled. “Hi baby!” he whispered. “How are you this morning? You haven’t been making your Papa too uncomfortable have you?”  
Louis grunted then, “nope not today. It must be getting pretty tight in there, not much room to really move around.” Louis put his hand on top of Harry’s where it rested on the side of his belly. “You ready for this Haz?”  
“Course I am Lou. I can’t wait for our little baby girl to get here. I love you,” he whispered the last part to the baby in Louis’ tummy. He placed a kiss right below Louis’ stretched naval and then stood up. “I’ll go get the kids all bundled up, will you be ready to leave in 15 minutes?”  
Louis nodded and placed a kiss to his husband’s lips before turning around, giving his bum a shake, and then disappearing into the closet to get changed.  
It was early afternoon when they finally got on the road, due to some unforeseen challenges (Louis changing his clothes at least three times and then Maggie following suit.) Harry had bundled everyone up in copious amounts of warm clothing.  
Louis was pretty sure Aiden was struggling to lower his arms which were stuck out straight, and every time Maggie would talk she would have to hold down the massive scarf wrapped across her face. Needless to say Louis was planning on doing some damage control when they got to the ice rink, and would help remove at least a couple of the unnecessary layers.  
The family had recently invested in a minivan seeing as there would soon be the need for a third seat. The new car had a DVD player in it, and the kids were ecstatic to watch the movie Cars while on the road.  
It only took about 20 minutes to get to an outdoor ice rink in London. It was quite a well-known place, but it wasn't so busy right now, seeing as it was a Sunday afternoon. Oh, and it was absolutely freezing. The rink had music playing and lights strung up on trees surrounding it. A Starbucks sat at the side of the rink, offering a warm cup of hot chocolate for those brave enough to face the wind.  
Louis got out if the car and stretched his arms over his head. Harry grabbed Aiden out if the car and Louis took Maggie's hand. Aiden pointed a gloved finger at the people on the rink and said "skeeting!"  
Maggie looked up at him in Harry's arms and said, "skating, Aiden! It's skating not skeeting."  
Louis rolled his eyes and whispered to Maggie, "it's fine Love, he can say what he wants."  
Maggie was quick to protest, but she was soon distracted as they got into the skate rental. They all sat down on a bench, Aiden on Louis' lap, as Harry went to get them skates.  
He came back with some for him and Maggie, and then another tiny pair each with two blades. "I figured Aiden could give these a try as long as you're walking with him," he said handing the skates over to Louis.  
"Do you want to try skeeting Bud?" Louis asked his son, who nodded eagerly. Once all of them had skates on, sans Louis of course, they headed out to the ice.  
Harry whispered to Louis, "if you feel any discomfort at all you have to tell me ok? I don't want you or our baby getting hurt just because you want to prove a point." Louis rolled his eyes at his husband. "Lou, I'm serious ok? I don't want you going into labor in the middle of an ice rink. "  
"It would make a pretty good story though, wouldn't it?" Louis muttered. Harry gave him a look that could only mean 'don't fuck with me.' "Ok, ok," Louis held his hands up in surrender. He then placed both if them on Harry's cheeks, and whispered, "I promise you, if I feel anything at all I'll tell you and you can take me to the hospital. I love you."  
Harry leaned down and kissed him with his hands on their baby between them. "Alright, I love you too," he said once they pulled away.  
"Come on Daddy!" Maggie yelled from where she stood that the rink gate.  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming," harry yelled back as he hobbled over to her.  
Louis walked up to Aiden as he laughed at Harry and Maggie struggling to get their footing on the ice.  
"Alright Bud, you want to get started?"  
Aiden nodded his head furiously and wobbled his way over to the gate. Louis grabbed both of his hands so that Aiden was in front of him and he wouldn't be able to fall.  
They started out slowly on the ice. Aiden tried walking normally only to realize that wasn't going to work to great in these new shoes. "Aiden, look how Daddy does it," said Louis as he pointed toward Harry who was helping Maggie. "Do you see how he moves his feet out? Try that."  
Aiden did, but it didn't seem to make it that much easier for him. Either way, Aiden was now convinced that he had mastered the art of ice-skating. "Look Daddy! Skeeting!" He called to Harry.  
"Wow Bud, you're doing great. Look at you go," Harry called back as he got on one knee to take a picture of Aiden and Louis coming at him.  
"Yeah Papa look at me too. I'm doing really good too. Right?" Maggie prompted.  
"Of course you are sweetheart," Louis told her, "you're doing absolutely fantastic."  
As Maggie showed them how she could skate all by herself, harry made his way over to Louis somewhat clumsily. "How are you doing Babe?" He asked.  
"Pretty good. Um, my feet hurt," Louis, muttered looking up at Harry, reluctant to complain.  
Harry smiled, happy that Louis was being open with him. Hopefully this would prevent a repeat of their past experiences with child birth. "Why don't you go sit down on that bench next to the rink and I bet the kids would love to put on a show for you. Does that sound good?"  
Louis nodded his head, "yeah, that sounds good." He kissed Harry and then turned his attention to the little boy clinging to railing beside him. "Hey Bud you're going to go with Daddy now, ok?"  
"Ok," Aiden said excitedly, grabbing Harry's hands.  
Louis hobbled off of the ice and collapsed onto the bench, heaving out a large sigh. His hands found their usual place resting on top of his belly, rubbing lightly. "Hey Baby, how are you doing in there? I hope it's not too uncomfortable. You'll be out soon enough," he whispered to his baby.  
Maggie waved to Louis from the ice, "Papa look! We're gonna put on a dance for you."  
"Yeah! Papa, show!" Yelled Aiden.  
Louis laughed and applauded. Harry skated out in front, "Papa and Baby, we would like to present the Tomlinson-Styles on ice, so here goes nothing, the wonderful Aiden and Maggie." Louis applauded and whistled as Harry took a bow.  
Louis sat through about 20 minutes of dancing, skating and singing before everybody started to get cold. With one final round of applause he stood up and made his way over to where the rest of his family was coming out. "You all did wonderfully. Very talented, very talented. I'm so extremely proud of you all," he said as he placed a kiss on each if their cheeks. "How about some hot chocolate and dinner before we go home?" His question was met with excited nodding heads.  
After they had returned all of their skates, and had shoes on once again, they walked over to the Starbucks. The family sat down with 4 hot chocolates and a couple of sandwiches from the small menu they had. It might not have been the best dinner, but neither him nor Harry felt like making dinner after their long afternoon.  
Harry somehow managed to carry both kids to the car, as they had both fallen asleep. To be honest Louis wasn't far off from sleep himself walking around on ice had taken a lot out of him. There was only one thing he didn't like about being pregnant, and it was just how tired he got. As soon as Louis got in the car he was asleep, leaving Harry to drive his family home in a peaceful silence.  
Louis wakes up in the car all alone, but it's on and the heat it blasting. He pulls the keys out of the ignition slightly confused and walks up to the house. Removing his shoes, he wanders down the hall to the kids' rooms. He peeks in Maggie's room to find her in bed and asleep, so he goes to kiss her on the forehead. Next he walks to Aiden's room, placing his hand in his lower back because of the strain. He stumbles in to Aiden's room to see Harry tucking his sleeping form in bed.  
Harry turns his head to face him in the doorway. "Hey sleepy head. I was just about to head out and get you, I just wanted to get these guys in bed first," whispered Harry.  
Louis hums in response; "yeah they must be exhausted after today." He and Harry kissed Aiden on the cheek and then headed to their own room.  
"Yeah, but they had so much fun. I bet you're exhausted to huh?"  
"No, not really. After my nap in the car I feel a lot better."  
"Oh, so you aren't too tired for this then?" Harry asked as he backed Louis onto their bed. 

I'm definitely not too tired for this." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry hovered over him.  
Harry nosed his way down Louis' neck, leaving soft kisses as he went, "Good! Because I intend to take advantage of your horny pregnancy brain for the next week and a half that it's there."  
Louis moaned as Harry nipped at his collar bone. He removed his shirt, peppering kisses all the way down to his swollen stomach. All the while his palm was rubbing against Louis' hard cock in his jeans. Louis bucked his hips up greedily to meet Harry's hand. "What do you want Babe?" Harry asked as he popped the button on Louis' jeans.  
"Want to ride you," Louis breathed out. Harry groaned and quickly removed the rest of the clothing between them.  
Yeah Babe? You wanna ride me? You gonna let me open you up so I can fill you with my cock?" Harry asked as he reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer.  
Louis just grunted in response. It was a little tricky at first, finding a comfortable position, but eventually the ended up with Louis' legs over Harry's shoulders.  
Louis groaned as Harry slipped a wet finger inside of him. He slowly began thrusting it in and out as he nipped at the insides of Louis' thighs.  
In no time at all there were 3 fingers being scissored inside of Louis. Harry couldn't resist lowering his head to the mewling boy. He licked at the rim stretched around his fingers. Harry continued sucking at the outside of Louis' hole, and right as Harry's fingers brushed Louis' prostate. Thick white ropes of cum came up to paint Louis' tummy.  
Harry didn't slow down though. He started to even prod his tongue in along with his fingers. Delving inside and licking at Louis' walls. Almost in an instant Louis was hard again. This time he wasn't going to be patient though.  
"Harry! Come on. Want you in me. Now." Harry quickly obliged rolling on to his back and helping his husband up to straddle him. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry as he lined himself up with Harry's dick. He slowly sank down until he could feel Harry's balls pressed up against his ass. Both men let out long torturous moans.  
Slowly, Louis began to bounce up and down on Harry's cock. Swirling his hips in circular motions. The only noises being skin slapping against skin, and the little 'uh's Louis would release every time the head of Harry's cock brushed against his prostate.  
Louis sped up his movements, as they were both close to coming, when all of a sudden Louis froze. His clock going soft instantly as a sharp pain pierces his abdomen. He let out a harsh cry as he clutched his side.  
Harry started to panic, afraid he had hurt Louis. "Louis? Lou? Boo? What's going? What's wrong?"  
"Jesus fucking Christ Baby," Louis said as he looked down at his stomach, "I get it, I get it. Just calm down."  
"LOUIS!" Harry yelled, still not loud enough to wake up the kids though. "Tell me what is going on."  
Louis looked up, or down really seeing as he was still sitting on Harry's cock, and said, "It's time Haz."  
Harry's eyes snapped wide open. He was mumbling 'Oh my god' over and over again as he flipped them over and pulled out of Louis.  
Harry got up, placing a small kiss on Louis' forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's ok. Just think, we get to meet our little girl soon."  
Louis just grunted through clenched teeth. "You'd think that this being the third time it would be easier, but it still just fucking hurts."  
"I know Babe, but deep breaths remember?" Harry started running around the room grabbing clothes for both of them to put on. Looking over at Louis, he ran to the bathroom to get a washcloth so that he could wash the dried cum off of Louis' stomach.  
He attempted to wash Louis with one hand as he put on his pants with the other. Louis quickly grabbed Harry's wrist. "Haz, you need to calm down. Everything's going to be fine. We've done this before, you don't need to worry so much."  
Harry took a deep breath, "yeah you're right." He took a couple deep breaths. "Ok, first thing we have to do is get dressed."  
After that they get dressed as quickly as they can, Louis stopping every six minutes to wait for a contraction to pass.  
Grabbing the 'hospital go bag', harry says, "Alright that's everything. Let's go."  
They're half way to the back door when Aiden comes around the corner. "Papa ok?" He whispers quietly, looking rather scared.  
Louis froze and put his hand to his forehead. "Fuck! I forgot we actually had kids," he muttered. He turned around and crouched down as best he could, groaning in the process. "Yeah Bud, I'm ok. It's just the Baby's coming."  
Aiden widened his eyes in astonishment. "Now?" He questioned.  
Louis looked back at Harry who was on the phone with one of the boys, asking them to come over and stay with the kids.  
Louis turned back to the little boy. "Yep. Let's get you back to bed, and when you wake up in the morning your baby sister will be here," Louis said as he walked the toddler back to his room.  
Aiden nodded and yawned. "Ok Papa," he whispered as he clung to Louis' hand.  
"Ok, night Bud. I'll see you in the morning," he told a sleepy Aiden as he tucked him in bed.  
As soon as Louis was out of the room, he clutched at the door frame and gasped in pain. He swore this baby was trying to kill him.  
Seconds later Harry was at his side, wrapping his arm around his waist and whispering sweet things in his ear, slowly walking them down the hall.  
He lowered Louis onto the couch. "I called the hospital, they're prepping a room for your C-section. Also, Niall's on his way, he should be here in about 5 minutes."  
Louis nodded his head, taking deep breaths through his nose and leaning his head back against the couch. He clutched Harry's hand as Harry made even more phone calls. He called each of their Mums, who said they would call their sisters, and then he sent off a text to the rest of the boys letting then know that Louis was going to have the baby.  
Harry was rubbing Louis' head when they heard a car pull up and a door closing. Harry helped Louis up and into his jacket. Niall walked in the house enveloping them both in a hug. "Alright Lou, you go have that baby girl now. Don't worry; everything will be good on my end of things. I'll bring the kids round the hospital in the morning."  
Without even getting a chance to respond, Louis was ushered out the door. Once in the car Louis let out a yell of "mother fucker" and some other not so nice words that he had been holding in from when his children were sleeping right down the hall.  
Harry rubbed his thigh as he sped down the road. "It's ok Lou, we'll be there soon and then we get to meet Emma. Yeah?"  
"Yeah! Just hurry the fuck up Harry!" Louis grunted through another contraction.  
They were stuck at a red light and Louis was trying to convince Harry to go through it. Harry however refused to run the risk no matter how deserted the roads were. “Well can you at least distract me then?” Louis asked grumpily.  
Harry nodded; it was the least he could do for his pregnant husband. “I can’t believe you went into labor when we were having sex,” is what he came up with.  
Louis threw his head back and groaned, this time not from a contraction though. “I think it’s your fault,” he said.  
“What are you talking about Babe? If I remember correctly you’re the one who wanted to ride me.”  
Louis rolled his eyes; because of course Harry was right. He started to pout, “I didn’t even get to cum again.”  
“Oh my god! That’s what you’re worried about?” Harry laughed.  
“Well think about it,” his voice cracked and he grabbed Harry’s hand as another wave of pain hit.  
“Just hang in there Lou, we’re almost there.”  
Breathing as it passed, “Think about it, we’re probably not going to get to have sex for a while with the new baby and all. So our last time was rather unsatisfying,” Louis said with a shrug.  
Harry looked at him with a fond look in his eyes, “You are so spoiled.”  
Louis laughed as they pulled up to the hospital, “It makes quite a story though.”  
“Yeah,” Harry replied with a laugh, “I had a sneaking suspicion you would go into labor today. I just thought it would be from ice skating and not from my cock up your arse.”  
The mood suddenly less tense, Louis slapped Harry’s arm, “Hey! Help me out of the car you twat! We have a baby to deliver.”  
Louis was wheeled into the hospital, one hand gripping the arm of the wheel chair and the other resting on his belly. “Hey doctor Barnes,” he called as he was brought into a room where he would be prepped for surgery.  
“How are you doing Louis?” She replied. “Couldn’t keep her in for one more week?” she asked.  
“Nope, Emma wants to see the world.”  
Harry stood next to Louis’ bed, brushing the hair off of his forehead.  
“Alright Harry, you know the drill,” Doctor Barnes said as she handed him a set of scrubs. “I’ll be waiting for you guys in the operation room. I’ll see you in a bit, just press the button to call a nurse to bring you in when you’re ready.” And with that she left.  
Harry quickly dressed in the scrubs and then went to sit over by his husband. “You ready for this?” he murmured against his temple.  
Louis nodded his head; the numbing drugs Doctor Barnes had given him already starting to take effect. “Yeah, I’m ready to meet her. My little Emma,” Louis cooed at his stomach.  
Harry leaned down and pushed up the gown Louis was wearing so that he could kiss his tummy for the last time. “I’m so excited to meet you baby.” He pulled the gown back down, but kept his hand resting on the baby bump.  
He reached over and pressed the call button. He pressed two short kisses to Louis’ lips. “I love you Babe,” he whispered quietly as the nurse came in.  
Everything was a bit blurry for Louis after that, but everything became clear again as a sharp wail entered the room. He felt Harry’s hand tighten on his own and looks up with tears in his eyes to see Harry in the same state. A slightly bloody, but calmer baby is handed to Harry who immediately chokes back a sob.  
He crouches down to Louis’ level and rests the baby against Louis’ chest. “She’s beautiful Lou,” Harry says through tears.  
“She really is,” Louis says looking at the baby’s small little lips spread into a yawn. “My beautiful little Emma,” he coos.  
Tears of joy are still streaming down their faces when a nurse comes up and says, “Alright boys, I’ll take her and get her cleaned up well you go and get situated in your room.” They nod and hand Emma over to her.  
Once settled in their room a nurse brings in Emma and a basinet that they can keep in the room with them. “This being your third, I assume you guys know the basics,” the nurse says. They nod, eager to get their little girl in their arms. “Alright well let me know if you have any questions.” With that she hands over the baby bundled in pink and leaves the room.  
They spend the next hour curled in bed together cooing over their new baby.  
“She has your nose,” Harry says.  
“I think she’s going to have your curls, and hopefully your dimples.”  
“Well I bet she’ll have your blue eyes,” Harry counters. This is how it went for the births of both Maggie and Aiden; however, both of them had ended up the complete opposite of what they had predicted.  
Eventually, Louis fell asleep and Harry got up to place Emma in the crib. After telling her how much he loved her for perhaps the hundredth time that night, he curled back into bed with Louis.  
After only waking up once during the night to attend to a crying Emma, the woke up for a final time around 10:00. They texted Niall to bring the kids to see the baby in a bit. He responded that he would take them out to lunch and bring them after so that their mums could have a chance to meet the new little baby.  
A half hour later their families both showed up bearing Teddy Bears and cards for Emma and the two dads. Time flew by as Emma was passed around. They didn’t stay long, choosing to leave early so that they could go to the boys’ house and whip up a few dinners that would be easy to make for the next few weeks.  
Around 1:30 a knock came from the door and two little heads popped in. Choruses of ‘Daddy’ and ‘Papa’ where yelled as they both sprinted to the bed to give hugs.  
“Hey kiddos,” Louis greets them.  
“How was your day with Uncle Niall?” Harry asks  
“Good,” Maggie says, “we had Mac n’ cheese.”  
“Yum,” Aiden adds. Aiden raises both eyebrows in confusion and pats Louis’ flat tummy. “No more baby?” he asks, causing both men to laugh at their two-year-old.  
Just then, a tiny cry comes from the crib in the corner. Maggie jumps up and down and claps her hands excitedly. Aiden still just seems like a lost puppy.  
Harry directs them both to sit in a rocking chair as he goes to pick up Emma. Louis shows them both how to hold the little baby before Harry places her in their waiting arms.  
“Guys, meet Emma,” Harry says.  
Emma smiles up at them and flails her hands in the air. Maggie grasps on to one of them and whispers, “Hi Emma. We’re going to have so much fun playing together. I’m going to be the best big sister ever.”  
Harry smiles and climbs back into bed with Louis and wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer to his side.  
All of a sudden, as if Aiden had just had an epiphany he yells, “baby Seester!” and gets all excited, pressing kisses all over her face.  
Louis and Harry watch as Maggie and Aiden talk to little Emma, telling her all about what life is like in the Tomlinson-Styles’ house hold.  
Harry pulls Louis even closer; pressing a kiss to his temple, and whispers, “let’s have another one.”  
Louis looks at the scene before him and thinks he wouldn’t mind seeing this a million more times, so without hesitation, he replies, “yeah, ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Please tell me if you hated it (or loved it), also let me know if it's worth my time to write an epilogue or a second chapter.


End file.
